It is known that a fat globule membrane component (Milk-fat Globule Membrane) is a membrane component that coats milk fat globules secreted from the mammary gland and is contained at a large amount in a milk complex lipid-rich fraction, such as butter milk or butter serum (Non Patent Literature 1). It is reported that the fat globule membrane component has many physiological functions, such as a motor function improvement effect of, for example, muscle, a visceral fat accumulation inhibitory effect, and an effect of increasing in and suppressing a decrease in a blood adiponectin level, in addition to a function of dispersing fat into milk (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In recent years, the number of metabolic syndrome or locomotive syndrome patients has markedly increased, resulting in a major social problem. In this regard, the fat globule membrane component having physiological functions as described above is expected to be widely used.
To effectively obtain the physiological functions of the fat globule membrane component, a solid composition form such as a tablet that can be continuously taken with ease for a long time is desirable; however, a tablet containing a fat globule membrane component that is currently sold contains the fat globule membrane component at extremely low concentration. To obtain the physiological functions of the fat: globule membrane component, the amount of the fat globule membrane component (in terms dry matter) is considered to be preferably 10 mg/60 kg body weight or more per day for an adult individual (Patent Literature 1). For this reason, it is demanded that the fat globule membrane component is blended, at high concentration so that the amount of the solid composition ingested per one time is set to be small.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2010-59155 A
Patent Literature 2: JP 2007-320901 A
Non Patent Literature 1: Susumu Miura, FOOD STYLE 21, 2009